


Beautiful

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [12]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, don't ask me, he just fits, i guess?, implication of Trans Character, mentioned Underage Rape/Non-con, tragic ghost chanhee, why is chanhee the ghost again?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Juyeon got cursed, and Changmin found out what's going on with the help of Kevin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the 5 main chapters of this horror visual novel called Death Mark and this story is based on Chapter One - Hanahiko!

Changmin wasn't stupid. The moment he saw Juyeon, he could tell something was terribly wrong.

"Juyeon, hey." Changmin slapped the taller boy's cheeks lightly, "Are you awake?"

"Chang...min?" Juyeon responded, but Changmin didn't think he's awake at all, "Heh, why are you ...here? Younghoon...isn't here..."

"Dude, you asked me to come..." Changmin sighed.

"Oh...did I?"

"Ugh." Changmin groaned, calling their supernatural-loving friend.

"Yo, whassup, Kevin speaking."

"Not today, Kevin," Changmin hissed, "Juyeon's gone insane."

"As far as I know, none of us are quite normal but okay."

"I said not today, Moon Hyungseo." Changmin snapped.

"Whoa, fine. What's the matter?"

"Juyeon's being weird." Changmin said, "I mean, we all know he stutters every day, but he's slurring today."

"Anything else?"

"Eyes unfocused. Seems to be jammed in his brain."

"Wait." Kevin suddenly paused, "I think he said he went to CK College a few days ago."

"CK College?" Changmin repeated, "Isn't that school abandoned? Why the hell did he go there?"

"He said some guy dared him going there. I specifically told him not to, because that school is haunted." Kevin sounded weary. "There's this ghost who demands 'red stuff' and likes killing male adults who doesn't whatever stuff it wants-"

"Wait, wait. Tell me from the start. What the hell is that?" Changmin interrupted.

He heard Kevin exhaling.

"There's a ghost who asks people if it's pretty. If you're not a grown-up man, you're safe no matter what. If you're one, congratulations! He'll demand you a 'red stuff' and kill you slowly if you don't have that." Kevin explained, and paused. Changmin felt heavy, "Juyeon...might have seen it."

"Gimme a sec." Changmin said, turning to Juyeon, "Juyeon, did you see a ghost?"

"A...ghost?" Juyeon grinned, and Changmin found it really unsettling, "Yeah...pretty..."

"I think he saw..." Changmin told Kevin.

"Oh God." Kevin said, "We're meeting up at CK's gate. Drag Juyeon with you."

* * *

Changmin had never been so glad that he was strong enough and had a driver license.

It took him 10 minutes to drive there, and Kevin's already there. His face turned pale when he saw Juyeon's state.

"It's worse than I thought..."

"What do we do now?" Changmin pressed.

"Get inside, investigate, and save-"

"What are you kids doing here?"

An unfamiliar voice of a middle-aged man asked them. He seemed to be a security guard.

"First of all, we're adults, thank you very much." Kevin deadpanned, "Second of all, why does this place even need a guard?"

"This place is still private property," The guard said almost robotically, and it pissed Changmin off, "So I'd appreciate you youngsters go away."

Without another word, the guard returned into the abandoned school.

"We are going in no matter what." Changmin declared. Kevin scoffed.

"Of course. I'm not letting Juyeon die here." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"This school is pretty worn out..." Kevin commented, kicking away a medium-sized piece of debris away from the middle of the corridor, "I wonder what happened."

"I don't care what happened, but I would appreciate it if you can help a bit in carrying this lamp post," Changmin said, struggling in carrying Juyeon, "Also, do you have absolutely no clue?"

"About how to save him?" Kevin asked, "Uh, how do I say? We haven't even stepped foot in any of the classrooms to investigate. Of course I have no clue."

"You're useless." Changmin scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the smartest," Kevin sighed, "So you investigate, and I carry this giant."

After successfully transferring the not-so-conscious Juyeon from his back to Kevin's, Changmin immediately opened the door next to them.

It's a classroom, with only a single desk left. He fished inside the drawer of the desk. Empty.

"Why would you think there's something in a random drawer?"

"Who knows? I mean, it's probably a ghost that we're dealing with." Changmin replied, looking around to see if there's anything useful.

A poster caught his eye.

_Salt can destroy plants. Salt water is even more effective, as plants absorb water along with salt._

"This poster sure is random," Kevin commented. Changmin nodded in agreement, "Yeah...but maybe this will be of some use. Who knows? I think we're done here. Let's go to another classroom."

* * *

"Why you keep on taking trash?" Kevin asked, seeing Changmin picking up posters, half-broken umbrellas, empty bottles, etc. 

Changmin's answer was only a simple, "You never know."

The three entered the last classroom in sight, when Kevin suddenly said, "Say...we don't seem to see that ghost anywhere."

"Perhaps he's afraid of you." Changmin deadpanned.

"Whatever you say," Kevin sighed, loosing energy to argue anything, "This room..."

"The label outside says staff room, but it's empty." Changmin replied. "There's seems to have a storage room there though. Wanna check?"

"We have to." Kevin said, dragging Juyeon to the door without waiting for Changmin.

Changmin immediately noticed the cellar on the floor.

"What's this cellar?" 

"Dunno. Let's check it out later." Kevin said, putting Juyeon down and opened the cupboards.

"Wait-" Changmin squinted at the cupboard and took out the content, "Is this? A dress, a mirror and a red lipstick?"

"I can understand the dress. It seems to be a girl's uniform, so maybe it's a spare dress. But I don't understand what a mirror and a lipstick is doing here." Kevin scratched his head.

"This might be very important." Changmin declared, putting the mirror and lipstick in his pocket. 

"Wait, there's also a diary here t-"

Their flashlight went off suddenly and Juyeon groaned in pain.

"Juyeon?!" Kevin snapped his head towards the taller, "Are you alright?!"

"Hana...hiko..." Juyeon panted, "That...thing..."

"Something's outside!" Changmin screeched, "I can hear scratching! Cellar! Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin yanked open the cellar door violently before Kevin stumbled into it, carrying Juyeon with him. Changmin followed close after them and shut the cellar door as he heard the door of the storage room seemed to be pushed opened.

"What the heck is with this place?" Changmin asked.

Vines were everywhere, and some were wrapping around human skeletons. One of them even pierced through the ribs of a skeleton.

A image of a human got pierced by the vines alive as he screamed in unimaginable pain, blood splashed out from his chest, where his heart was, crossed Changmin's mind. He shuddered at the image.

Juyeon didn't seem to be any better than before and continued to pant unconsciously.

"Juyeon, please...get ahold of yourself..." Kevin's voice trembled.

Changmin decided to leave those two alone in their own world and turned open the notebook.

"Disgusting..." He mumbled as he flipped the pages.

The diary owner seemed to be some kind of teacher or even the principal, who "decided to take care of a boy who's always wear dress and makeup". Although it wasn't written clearly, Changmin was pretty sure whoever that was didn't seem to treat that boy well - apparently the boy "couldn't walk properly, didn't dare wearing short sleeves and terribly afraid of human interactions" after treatment, and the diary owner seemed to be very pleased with that.

Changmin closed the diary. He couldn't read anymore of that.

Juyeon was no longer grunting in pain, but his consciousness still hadn't come back.

"Juyeon would be okay, right...?" Kevin asked.

"You're asking me?" Changmin sighed in disbelief, "But well - I think I've gotten an idea on how to deal with that ghost. Let's just hope that dealing with the ghost means that Juyeon could be saved."

"Wait-really?" Kevin gasped, "What are you going to do?"

"First, we'll need to find that ghost." Changmin said, "Then, do whatever I tell you to and I'll explain all of it to you afterwards."

* * *

"Are you able to find anything?" Changmin asked, but Kevin shook his head and looked up from his phone. "Nothing. If we have that ghost's name-"

"Wait. Ghost's name?" Changmin interrupted, "Didn't Juyeon mumbled something earlier? When we're escaping from that impact?"

"Ah..." Kevin also seemed to remember, "Hanahiko? Let me search."

It took him no more than 2 minutes. 

"Found it. That ghost appears in the mirror at the east staircase of this school." Kevin said, "It seems like Hanahiko isn't his real name though. One of its meanings is literally 'flower prince'."

"I'm guessing that it's partly because he uses vines to kill." Changmin said, "Look at the corridor."

"Vines..."

"Yes." Changmin sighed, "I wonder what happened when we're in that cellar...But we'll have to get to the mirror now. Hopefully we can calm him down and talk." 

* * *

"The mirror...has to be this one." Changmin stopped at a large mirror in the stairway. "It's all dusty."

"But..." Kevin murmured wearily, "There's a silhouette."

 _"Am I...pretty...?"_ The bloody red lips of the silhouette moved.

Kevin glared at Changmin, gripping on Juyeon's hand harder, as if warning Changmin to answer the correct answer.

Changmin looked back at Kevin, "Yes."

"Changmin!"

"We have to!" Changmin hissed, "Back to the corridor!"

The mirror breaks and vines grew rapidly from the cracks, following the three.

"Kevin, put Juyeon down, I need your help." Changmin instructed, "Now trust me. Take this."

"What - when did you take this?" Kevin questioned, holding the bloodied sheet of plastic.

"You'll thank it later."

 _"You are...not adults..."_  

Changmin couldn't help but shivered at the ghost's appearance. Vines bursted through his skull and covered half of his face. his uncovered eye was an empty abyss.

"We are adults." Changmin's voice trembled involuntarily, "We just look young."

 _"Is...it?"_ Hanahiko's empty eyes turned fiery,  _"Then die."_

Changmin opened the umbrella he picked up, "Kevin! Put the plastic over it!"

"Okay!"

More vines shot out from Hanahiko's skull towards the two, but the umbrella, or rather, the bloody sheet, repelled the vines.

_"What a bother..."_

Hanahiko stepped closer.

"What do we do?" Kevin pressed.

"Continue." Changmin simply replied.

Vines pierced through the air again. The sheet repelled them, but the umbrella started falling apart.

"Fucking old umbrella," Changmin cursed under his breath. 

Hanahiko pressed closer again, right in front of their faces.

Changmin felt Kevin's breath shaking. He forced the hand mirror in Kevin's hand, "Hold this for him to see after I finish what I'm going to do."

"What?"

"I said trust me." Changmin said, taking out the lipstick.

"Sorry, Hanahiko. Stay still for a bit." Changmin said gently, holding Hanahiko's head in place and looked at his exposed lips. Despite his red lips in the mirror, his lips were a plain, sickly white. 

He painted the ghost's lips red carefully.

Kevin seemed to finally catch on what Changmin was trying to do, and held up the mirror.

The ghost remained silent for a few second.

_"Red stuff...pretty..."_

Changmin and Kevin stared at the scene before them in awe. Its face changed as the vines fell off, revealing a boy with delicate features, watery eyes, cherry-red lips, in a  dress.

"Thank you so much..." The ghost in front of them broke down, "My mum...is the only one who went along with my desire to be a girl..."

"Your name isn't Hanahiko...right?" Changmin asked him carefully. Kevin already ignored them and rushed to Juyeon's side.

"No, it isn't...It's Choi Chanhee." Chanhee replied, breaking a smile, "Yours...?"

"Ji Changmin."

"Our names are similar..." Chanhee giggled softly, "But you must be way happier than I was..."

"No," Changmin shook his head, "As long as you enjoyed being a girl, you are the happiest person on Earth. Are you happy with being a girl?"

"Yes..." Chanhee nodded, "But...only my mum..."

"You mum is not the only one." Changmin interrupted, "If you wanted to be a girl, I would also support you...I'm sure Kevin and Juyeon would too!"

"Thank you..." Chanhee smiled again, and Changmin couldn't believe he loved that angelic smile, "I'm...sorry for causing trouble to you and your friends..."

"You have gone through so much."

"Still, it isn't right for me to hate on everyone..." Chanhee shook his head, "You're a sweet person...I hope I can see you again...Goodbye, Changmin..."

"...Goodbye, Chanhee."

"What happened?" Juyeon asked, "Wait - You cried?"

"I...cried?" Changmin wiped his tears, "Oh...I sure did..."

"Changmin," Kevin frowned, "Are you alright? The curse didn't transfer from Juyeon to you, right?"

"No..." Changmin sobbed, "I just - Chanhee - "

"Chanhee?" Kevin repeated, "You mean that ghost?"

Changmin nodded, "I'll tell you...later. Give me some time."

* * *

"So what happened?" Juyeon asked. He seems more interested than Kevin in what actually happened.

"Chanhee was basically a girl trapped in a boy's body." Changmin explained, "And you know how it's 'abnormal' in others' eyes. His mother was the only one who supported him, hence he could be purified with that lipstick, which actually belonged to his mum."

"And how did he become a vengeful ghost?" Kevin asked.

"I guess his mother died. Anyway, the principal, I guess, discovered his...unique habit. He locked him up in the cellar, possibly raped him and abused him to 'correct his abnormality', which I completely don't understand how it could work. Chanhee might have died of all the abuse, became a hater of humanity, and sought revenge."

"No wonder you were crying." Juyeon concluded mindlessly.

"You're really good at logical thinking." A voice popped in.

Changmin gasped at the owner of the voice.

"Chan-It's been a day only!"

"Surprise, I guess?" The now pink-haired boy giggled, "Not that you hate it, right?"

"But - you're still a boy?" Juyeon chipped in.

"Uh, well - " Chanhee scratched his cheek, "I couldn't change my gender in such a short time. Plus, if you guys accept me as a girl...I'd be happy enough already."

"Of course!" Changmin smiled more brightly than ever, "Come join us! You won't be disappointed!"

"Not before you figured out how crazy we are." Kevin joked.

"No Kevin, stop that shit."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
